Maximilian Schell
Maximilian Schell (1930 - 2014) Film Deaths *''The Young Lions'' (1958) [Captain Hardenberg]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by stabbing himself with a bayonet, while in a military hospital after being injured in a land-mine explosion. We learn of his death when May Britt informs Marlon Brando. *''The Deadly Affair'' (1966) [Dieter Frey]: Hit by a docked boat after being knocked into the water at the end of a fight with James Mason. (unclear if it was the boat crushing him, or the drowning) *''The Odessa File'' (1974) [Eduard Roschmann]: Shot in the chest by Jon Voight when Maximilian shoots at Jon, after Jon first shoots Maximilian in the arm. (Historically inaccurate, because the real Eduard Roschmann was still alive when this film was made and later died on August 8th, 1977). (Thanks to Tony) *''The Day That Shook the World'' (1975) [Djuro Sarac]: Tortured to death by the interrogators, as he refuses to reveal his plan of assassination. *''St. Ives'' (1976) [Dr. John Constable]: Shot in the chest by Charles Bronson. *''Cross Of Iron'' (1977) [Hauptman Stransky]: He is a few yards from James Coburn, trying to reload his machine gun in the firefight with the Russian troops, when we see the freeze frame which signals his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''The[[The Black Hole (1979)| 'Black Hole' '(1979)]] [Dr. Hans Rheinhardt]: Merged into a single entity with his robot as he falls into a black hole. He's in some sense still "alive" albeit no longer fully human when we last see him, but it's unlikely that he survives the ordeal, even while in cyborg form. *Deep Impact (1998)' [''Jason Lerner]: Drowned, along with his daughter (Tea Leoni), when the small comet strikes the Atlantic and causes a tidal wave while they're standing on the beach. We only see a distant shot of the massive wave as it hits. *''John Carpenter's Vampires'' (1998) [Cardinal Alba]: Shot to death from a rooftop by Tim Guinee, after Maximilian betrays the vampire hunters and joins forces with Thomas Ian Griffith. *''The Brothers Bloom'' (2008) [Diamond Dog]: Although the actual movie does not reveal his fate, the US DVD includes a deleted scene in which Adrien Brody realizes that Maximilian had been shot to death (off-screen) by Russian gangsters who had taken over Maximilian's operation. TV Deaths *''Hamlet (Hamlet, Prinz von Danemark)'' (1960 TV) [Hamlet]: Slashed with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Dieter Kirchlechner; he dies shortly after killing Hans Caninenberg in turn. *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1983 TV) [Sandor Korvin, the Phantom of the Opera]: Killed when he falls to his death along with a chandelier he was cutting. His body is shown in the chandelier wreckage. *''Stalin'' (1992 TV) [Vladimir Lenin]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke; his body is shown afterwards in his coffin during his funeral. (Thanks to Matt) Noteworthy Connections *Son of Margarete Schell Noé. *Brother of Maria Schell, Carl Schell, and Immy Schell. *Ex-husband of Natalya Andrejchenko. Gallery Maximilian Schell.PNG|Maximilian Schell in The Phantom of the Opera (1983) Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Schell, Maximilian Category:Illness victims Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Swiss actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies